


【倒写体】他们彼此相伴，生而为王

by sixdrops



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果关于他们的一切是以逆序的形式发生的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【倒写体】他们彼此相伴，生而为王

**Author's Note:**

> 纯治愈的一篇。很温柔的索尔和很温柔（有点孩子气？）的洛基。我私心真的很希望这是真的。如果小王子从最初便知道有人爱他，有人在意他，而索尔最初便更成熟一点，也许一切会不一样吧。基本上是从妇联末尾一直到雷神的开头（除去战争部分）。尽量把大的情节点都写进去了，为了逻辑顺畅细节处稍有改动。前面写得比较无感也比较糙，其实我就是想写后半段……【揍】咳，可能会有OOC，别打脸= = 这篇文没有太精修，很短，很多东西也是一带而过，几乎算是大纲文啦。大家感觉意思到了就好。

故事真正开始的地方并不确切。我们只能从可以追溯的最开端讲起。

那是索尔和洛基，奥丁之子，第一次踏足地球这个平和又脆弱的地界。他们选择这里做短暂的休整——那时候两位王子满身狼狈，为了躲开抢夺魔方的奇瑞塔人已经消耗了他们太多的力量。但他们至少完成了父王的任务，拿到了宇宙魔方，一左一右地守护着它。这力量对于人类而言太过危险，他们必须把它带到神域。

然而惫累的王子们忘了隐匿行踪。两个神族外来者当然是醒目的。人类的复仇者联盟——一个人类英雄组织，显然对他们的来意有所误解。人类有他们自己的智慧，同时对抗两个神明无疑是愚蠢的行为，因此他们选择集中火力对洛基发起攻击，并以此牵制索尔。更糟糕的是奇瑞塔人的军队也一路追了过来。那是一场混战，然而索尔仍试图分出一部分气力，在反击之余顾及到那些无辜的人类，尽量保护他们免受波及——毕竟是他们的到来使地球陷入灾难。实力不均的三方对峙并未持续太久，奇瑞塔人夺得了魔方并藏匿起来，而洛基则被复仇者联盟带走。

弟弟被抓使得雷神心急火燎。索尔握紧他无往不利的神锤直追入万里高空，潜入复仇者的军舰，不得不与复仇者们再次交火之后，终于找到间隙带走了洛基。

然而没有魔方的兄弟俩也无法凭一己之力回到神域，并且洛基不想就此放任任务失败令父亲失望。于是狡慧的邪神动用他那根巧舌如簧的银舌头，使得索尔相信他知晓自由游走于九界的魔法，让哥哥用渡鸦联系父王使用暗能量传送回家，而自己则滞留在地球找到奇瑞塔人。

奇瑞塔人拿到魔方后却苦于无法解除魔方的限能装置，洛基利用这点，假意寻求合作，许诺自己能够用魔法解决他们的问题，只要他们答应届时用魔方帮助他回到神域。洛基找寻着机会想夺回魔方，计谋将成时却被奇瑞塔人识破。混战当中洛基宁可将魔方扔进地球深海也不愿再交还个奇瑞塔人，而愤怒的奇瑞塔人将洛基带到宇宙洪荒，并将奄奄一息的他抛弃在那里。

回到神域却并未见到自己弟弟的雷神才后知后觉洛基骗了他。就算洛基死了，他也理应返回英灵殿。然而连守门人都无法窥见洛基究竟身在何处。索尔气恨洛基的莽撞，又懊悔自己听信洛基抛下他独自回来。然而一切已晚，他只得终日哀悼他的兄弟，又尚怀揣一分洛基未死的希望。

直到很久之后他们才又在神域见到洛基。索尔和父亲一道将虹桥边缘的洛基拉了回来。洛基向父王解释，他不过是想完成父王的任务，不想让父王对他们失望。而奥丁摇摇头告诉他，没有什么任务能比他的安全更重要。索尔则忍不住教训这个不知轻重缓急的弟弟，失去洛基的这段时间里积压的担忧与愤怒一时间爆发出来，雷神甚至忍不住将米奥尼尔抡向彩虹桥。冷静下来之后，索尔才对洛基说到，我们既是兄弟，两两平等，便也理应共同面对一切，不互相抛弃。

洛基说，收起你那可笑的多愁善感，却忍不住红了眼睛。

索尔让漂泊归来的洛基先回到宫里休息，自己再去地球探查魔方的下落。年迈的奥丁在小儿子回家后终于得以放下长久以来的心事，陷入沉眠中去了。洛基暂时担起执掌天宫的重责，陪着母后一起等待哥哥的归来。母子两人常在奥丁塌前谈心。不知是小儿子之前的失踪令弗丽嘉心有余悸，或是有什么其他事情令这位智慧的王后困扰，她总是一遍遍告诉洛基，我们是一家人，我们爱着你，洛基。

洛基有些疑惑。不过当然是的。他知道他的家人爱着他，正如他对他们那样。甚至是他那莽撞的哥哥，他也不羞于在众神面前宣誓，他比所有人都爱他。更罔论他万人敬仰的父王与母后。

直到他父王从沉睡中醒来，他才知道一切的缘由。奥丁将他私下召到宝物库，把他的身世告诉他。洛基其实是冰巨人之王拉菲的弃子，奥丁在战场上收养了他，让他作为阿斯嘉德的王子长大。不可否认奥丁最初是想着能让洛基成为维系冰巨人与神族和平的纽带，但是在漫长的岁月中，这个初衷早变得无足轻重。重要的是洛基是奥丁的儿子，当他在襁褓时奥丁便像捧起珍宝一样抱着他；当他消失于茫茫宇宙中时，奥丁又像每一个失去儿子的老父亲那样默默地、天天守望他的归来。

洛基仍然掉下了眼泪。他依然会为自己并非父母亲生儿子、索尔的亲生兄弟而悲伤。但他不会迷茫，不会害怕，不会愤怒。因为他知道，金宫，此处，他长大的地方，便是他的家。他们接纳他，保护他，爱他。

他在奥丁的指引下，有些忐忑地握住陈列在宝物库最尽头的远古冰棺，第一次变回了冰巨人的样子。

这便是我。但是这也并不会改变什么。洛基对自己说。并且他明白他的父王一直在他身后看着他。

雷神归来了，虽然并没有带回魔方的消息。但洛基和奥丁一起迎接索尔。

那之后索尔陪着洛基一起去了一次洛基的家乡——冰巨人之地，约顿海姆。那是个极其冰冷的地方，而那里的人也如同天气一般令人不适。他们并没有受到很好的礼遇。不过当再度回到金宫时洛基并没有显出很不快乐的样子。实际上，他似乎为自己回到了阿斯嘉德而感到高兴。索尔看着他的弟弟——洛基的皮肤像白瓷一样柔和温润，他的眸子是湖水一般的绿色——他想，若洛基是冰，那么他也是冬末春初树梢上最后一点未化的霜雪，而非冰山上令人萌生惧意的冰凌。也许洛基源于约顿海姆，但唯有这里才是洛基应该呆的地方。不过索尔没有说话。他只是陪着洛基一起坐在偏殿里，他们两臂亲密地贴在一起，像是互相汲取温暖一般。

不久金宫里举行了索尔的加冕典礼。他在父王殿前起誓他对阿斯嘉德的忠诚，而洛基与母后在一旁看着他。而再过一些时日，等阿斯嘉德的二王子再年长一些，他会与他哥哥一同担起整个金宫的责任。

典礼结束之后，在兄弟俩走回寝宫的路上，索尔忍不住逗弄洛基，问他有没有嫉妒自己今天的英姿。洛基向他做了个鬼脸。

然后，索尔没有料到的是，洛基的回答倒是非常认真。

“也许有时我会说谎，有时我会嫉妒，不过永远别怀疑我爱你，哥哥。”

这会是银舌头又一个甜蜜的谎言吗？会是一杯加了蜜的鸩酒吗？那么雷神情愿将它喝下。

因为邪神的眼睛里泛着不易察觉的水光，以及几千年来他们共度的时光，是那句话里真实的、无摧的、难以磨灭的基底。

“给我一个吻？哥哥？”

雷神微微低下头。他从没有任何一刻如此刻这般温柔，他的动作从未像此刻这样充满珍惜。

这是他的弟弟。

他们陪伴彼此，几乎从出生而起，直至他们迈向垂暮，那便几乎是整个永恒。而在他们身后的是整个阿斯嘉德。

他们生而为王。

 

——END——


End file.
